


Karmic-Luck

by Rosalee_Mariabellum



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Healing, Lucky Charm, Salt on the whole miracuclass, add more tags later, adrian salt, luck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalee_Mariabellum/pseuds/Rosalee_Mariabellum
Summary: After the defeat of Hawkmoth, Marinette and her family move to Gotham City. What could go wrong.Scarred by the bullying of her former classmates, making friends should be the biggest challenge Marinette will face in her new home. But when has it ever been that straight forward.Marinette has left Paris, and she has taken their luck with her. Now, she makes a new life in Gotham, where she meets a strange boy, and has a run in with a local vigilante. What’s going to happen when she upsets a crime boss?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This work was co-authored by @justanothersepticeyefan on tumblr

It's starts off small.

Like tripping over cracks, or dropping things.

And then it E S C A L A T E S

Favorite object is missing.

Losing major contest.

Injuries.

The lady blog get shut down for good.

Nino’s music doesn’t sound as good.

Kitty Section breaks up.

People drift away from each other.

Markov breaks.

Kim breaks an arm before a big swim meet.

Ivan and Mylene break up.

Chloe’s dad is evicted.

Lila gets exposed.

Alix breaks her watch again, it can’t be fixed.

Sabrina's dad gets fired for corruption.

Alya’s mom loses her job.

Nathaniel permanently damages his hand.

Alya and Nino's little siblings go missing when they were supposed to be watching them.

Bustier loses her job because of rampant bullying.

Rose suddenly get blocked by Prince Ali

Mari was having a bad day. Her class had started resorting to physical bullying. And what did Adrien Agreste did? He just stood at the side, doing nothing. Heck, he even took their side! And called her a bully herself when she tried to out Lila's lies again.

Marinette couldn't help but laugh. She couldn't believe she considered them her friends. And all this time, she could've been moving on, when it was them that was holding her down.

Enough was enough. She was gonna put her foot down. She wasn't gonna be their friend anymore, their everyday ladybug. No, she was done. They didn't deserve her. They never did.

All of a sudden, a red glow started to surge around her. She felt... Powerful in a way. She felt as though she could do anything even. That's when she realized  
She had all their luck.

As this is happening, everyone feels suddenly drained and they don’t know why. They start hearing cracks and they notice all the little presents Marinette gave them are cracked or broken. Adrien looks down to see that the lucky charm bracelet looks slightly duller, and has a large crack in the main charm.

Marinette never did make Lila anything. But she still got her luck, courtesy from Tikki who was as done as her holder, she snuck out and found Plagg, and together, they managed to take Mari's bad luck and give it Lila, Lila's luck going to Mari as well as the others already.  
Maybe as the days go on, they start finally feeling Marinette’s absence and they’re confused. They end up confronting her about their broken things accusing her, but it just turns around and bites them because she just doesn’t care anymore.

So they realize that maybe, just maybe, they lost Marinette. She doesn’t act the same around them anymore. She ignores everyone in the classroom. Doesn’t try to protect them anymore. She’s done, and it’s time for her to move on and find something better, because this school isn’t doing anything but making her life hard.

One day, everyone walks into the school bracing themselves for another day of being ignored by her, but as the day goes on, they realize, she never showed up. For the next few days she’s absent. A couple days later someone else is in her seat. She transferred. She wasn’t coming back. They weren’t going to get to see her again most likely. Of course, a few were happy she left, but some, they felt a pang in their chest as they came to a realization ‘They fucked up and lost a friend’

Some of the students try going to the bakery to see if they can’t find her, but the bakery is closed, shut down, sold. The woman next door tells them that the nice family moved. “Something about troubles in school” She says, shaking her head sadly, “ Poor girl”

They hear that they moved to another country. They get downtrodden and sulk around the school afterward.

The transfer student, when first looking at the class thought they were just an unlucky bunch. Everything seems to go wrong for them. It must be regular old bad luck. But then they hear about the sweet girl that used at her desk, and why she left.

They stay for about another week.

More transfer students cycle through. But they leave soon after hearing about Marinette. They can’t believe that a class could do that to someone. Eventually, two exchange students show up. By the way they act and behave, the students at DuPont know that they are from somewhere high class.

They come from Gotham Academy. And they don’t look happy to be there at all. They look especially pissed about their new class.

As the boy and girl walk into the classroom, the students stop whispering and turn to look at them. They know they won’t stay there long, no one ever does.

The two Gotham students stand side by side and glare menacingly at each person before scoffing.

“So this is the class M was telling us about.” The girl snarls, icy blue eyes narrowed.

“They don’t seem like nothing more than a pile of trash to me.” The boy hisses. “They never deserved M. She deserved so much better”

The class stares in confusion.

Who is this ‘M’?

Why do these two students seem to hate them already? Do they already know what happened?

A few seconds pass before someone dares to speak up.

“Who is ‘M’?” Alya questions. Her eyes are narrowed, not liking the students already.  
The two turn to her, faces seemingly blank, but their eyes holding a storm of rage, disgust, and loathing.

“She is someone who never deserved to be put through the torment she went through with you pigs. She is kind, and was nicer to you for far longer than she should’ve been.”


	2. New Beginnings

Marinette watched as her parents carried boxes into the new bakery they had just purchased. Smiling at them, she reached down and picked up a box herself to carry inside. As she did so however, she heard a noise from the alley nearby, glancing around, she set the box down and slowly walked over. Peeking around the corner, she saw a figure in the dark.

Narrowing her eyes, Marinette leaned closer, trying to see through the veil of darkness. She was just starting to make it out when, “Marinette! Come help sweetie!” Sabine called cheerfully, watching her daughter. Marinette whirled around and headed back to her mother, but she kept glancing back, curious about the figure in the alley, oblivious to the pair of eyes watching her. 

“So cute!” The figure in green squealed, before dashing off to cause mischief for the bats.

Later that day, Marinette was walking the streets of Gotham, one hand on her purse where Tikki hid, the other, held close to her chest. Tom and Sabine had asked her if she wanted to go look around and Mari jumped at the chance to see if there were any nearby fabric stores. But as she was walking, she was regretting going alone, noting all the dark alleys and sketchy looking people hiding inside of them.

She had finally reached a store that looked to sell fabrics when a scream caught her attention. She twisted around, anxiously looking around for the source. Her hand unconsciously drifted to her earring as her eyes scanned the street around her.

“Tikki...” she whispered faintly, still searching. She felt pressure on the side of her leg as a response. 

Suddenly though, before she could make a move to an alley, someone jumped down from the roof to land in front of her. It looked to be a boy around her age wearing a cape and what seemed to be a hero costume.

Shocked, Marinette stared at him as he looked at her. 

“Why are you alone? Don’t you know it’s dangerous to walk in Gotham without someone with you?” The boy asked, studying her. 

Marinette crosses her arms and huffed. She wanted to go look for the person that screamed, but she couldn’t when he was right there. 

“I know that, but I wanted to look around,” she said blankly, gazing calmly at him.

When Damian went patrolling in the evening, he wasn’t expecting to find a young girl wandering around on her own in the middle of Gotham. He stood on a rooftop as she continued on down the street. As a scream pierced the air, she spun around and was glancing frantically around, seemingly looking for the source, as her hand moved to her head. Her lips moved, saying something he couldn’t hear. Sighing, he jumped down in front of her, determined to at least admonish her for being alone in a city like this.

As he landed in front of her, Damian noticed that she appeared surprised, but that she wasn’t afraid. He also noticed the she kept glancing around as if to make a move to dart around him and dash off. 

“Why are you alone? Don’t you know it’s dangerous to walk in Gotham without someone with you?” Damian pressed, studying her, trying to see her reactions.

Instead of being surprised, she huffed and crossed her arms, “I know that, but I wanted to explore.” Her face was blank when she said this, and he wondered why for a brief moment before he sighed, looking down.

“Look, just go home. Explore when you have someone to go with you.” He reached to lay a hand on her shoulder, but was stopped by her grasping his hand, turning and flipping him over her shoulder. 

“Don’t touch me.” She hissed down at him. 

Vaguely, Damian noted the French accent and wondered how he didn’t notice it before. He tilted his head up as he watched her walk back the way she came, muttering to herself. 

‘What just happened?’

As Marinette walked back to the bakery, she glanced behind her to see that the boy was gone. She sighed, feeling slightly guilty about how she reacted. She faced forward again and continued on her way, desperate to get home and go to bed. Preferably after getting something nice and warm to eat.


End file.
